fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Octonauts: Captains Courageous
Cast Peso Penguin..................Harvey Cheyne Peso Penguin's Father.....Frank Burton Cheyne Kwazii Cat......................Uncle Salters/Disko Troop/Captain Hiyosuko Jong Yeng/Japanese Buddhist Monk Kwazii's Little Sister, Ruby.......Captain Hiyosuko Jong Yeng's daughter, Song Li Yeng/Chinese Nun Sasha Cat......................Uncle Salters' wife, Clarabel/French Nun Shelia Sea Otter.............Manuel Fidellos' wife, Annabella Fidello Gezibelle Sea Otter........Manuel Fidellos' cousin, Annabelle Fidello Carmen Sea Otter..........Manuel Fidellos' daughter, Elizabeth Fidello Melody Cat....................Uncle Salter's daughter, Annie Dashi Dog......................Female Fisherman/Elizabeth Goldford/Nun #3 Shellington Sea Otter......Manuel Fidello/Priest #2 Captain Barnacles..........Doc/Commander Elliot Radcliff Pinto Penguin................Harvey Cheyne's 5 year old brother, Jack Petunia Penguin............Harvey Cheyne's Sister, Isabella Cheyne Lucas...........................Octonauts General, William Cliffburgh/Priest #1 Tweak Bunny.................Nun #1 Andrew Bunny...............Priest #3 Dawn........................... Captain Song Li Weng/Nun #1 May..............................Nun #2 Ash Ketchum................Long Jack/British Priest, Jack Goldburgh Brock...........................Sir Ellioton of Disney Junior's London/Commander William Goldcliff Max.............................Japanese/Korean/Chinese Sailor, Wikuzuko Khen Jong Professor Inkling Octopus...........Dr. Finley Squirt Octopus.............Dr. Finley's 6 year old son, Daniel Finley Piplup..........................Octonaut Troop Pikachu.......................Octonaut Command Troop Plot In the year 1933 during the Great Depression, Harvey Cheyne (Peso Penguin) is the spoiled 13 year old son of an indulgent absentee father, business tycoon Frank Burton Cheyne (Peso's father). He is shunned by his classmates at a private boarding school, and eventually suspended for the remainder of the term due to bad behavior. His father (Peso's father) realizes that the boy needs closer attention and guidance, so he takes his son with him on a business trip to Nick Jr.s Europe via a trans-Atlantic steamship. En route, Harvey, as a result of another display of arrogance, falls overboard in the area of the Grand Banks of Newfoundland. He is rescued by a Portuguese-American Octonauts fisherman from Nick Jr., Manuel Fidello (Shellington Sea Otter), and taken aboard the fishing schooner We're Here. Harvey fails to persuade captain Disko Troop (Kwazii Cat) to take him ashore, nor can he convince him of his wealth. However, the captain offers him a low-paid job as part of the crew until they return to port three months later. With no other choice, Harvey eventually accepts. Befriended by Captain Troop's son, Dan (Captain Barnacles), he begins to learn the ways of working at sea. Under the guidance of Manuel (Shellington), and observing his equally tough crew-mates, Harvey (Peso) thrives, coming to learn that his former practices of cheating, bragging and whining are not an acceptable way of life. He also finds the father figure in Manuel (Shellington) he never had with his own father, and pleads with Manuel (Shellington) to allow him to remain on the We're Here after their return. In the climactic race back to the Gloucester, Massachusetts port against a rival schooner, the Jennie Cushman, Manuel volunteers to climb to the top of the mast to furl the sail, but is mortally injured when the mast cracks and he is plunged into the water, caught irreversibly in the tangled rope and the topsail canvas. Manuel (Shellington) (is cut loose of the ropes to sink below the surface to his death after getting shot in the back by a Nazi sniper troop, and Peso loses his surrogate best friend. The Nazi's and the Gangnamese soon blew up the fishing boat with torpedo's and forced the Octonauts fishermen to surrender. Eventually, the schooner returns to port and Harvey (Peso) is reunited with his father (Peso's father). Rushing to Gloucester, Harvey's father (Peso's father) is surprised to find that his self-centered child has become mature and considerate. Harvey refuses to be comforted by his father, preferring to mourn for Manuel (Shellington) alone, but eventually comes around. Transcript Trivia *This is the 1st time Peso Penguin, Pinto Penguin and Petunia Penguin cried a lot in this Octonauts movie. Category:1930s movies Category:1937 Category:Octonauts Movies Category:Adventure Category:Meomi Movies Category:Octonauts TV Specials Category:Family Adventure Category:Family Category:Situation comedy